Nursing Research Training in Symptom Management The purpose of this application is to continue to provide funding for 6 predoctoral students and 4 postdoctoral trainees in symptom management. This application was expanded in the last competing renewal (yrs 5-10) to include clusters of symptoms in addition to fatigue, dyspnea, pain and insomnia, with more emphasis on intervention research. In this application, genetic markers and rural health issues are addressed. Objectives for this renewal are to: 1) prepare trainees with knowledge and skills necessary to conduct research on symptom experience, biological and genetic markers, intervention strategies, and health-related outcomes, 2) mentor trainees to develop and implement programs of research on these symptoms in diverse populations across the illness trajectory in a variety of health care settings, 3) prepare trainees with grantsmanship skills that include writing, conducting, and administering a funded grant, 4) increase numbers of ethnically diverse nurse scholars prepared to conduct research on symptoms, and 5) increase numbers of nurse scholars, in inner-city and rural areas, prepared to conduct intervention research related to symptoms. Included in the training faculty are the Program Director, 2 Co-Directors, 11 additional Core Faculty, and 5 Affiliated Faculty with multi-disciplinary research related to symptoms. The predoctoral curriculum includes doctoral program requirements and a 3-quarter seminar series (experience, management, outcomes); a 2- quarter Biomarkers series is highly recommended. Postdoctoral training is tailored to individual needs, with focus on complex issues and advanced methodologies. Postdoctoral trainees also attend the 3-quarter seminar series, but spend additional time in grantsmanship activities related to directing a research team and fiscal management. Residency experiences are tailored to individual goals and obtained throughout the training period from core faculty and affiliated faculty. Preparing nurse scholars with advanced knowledge of theory and practice related to symptom management, with rigorous qualitative and quantitative research training, is essential to move knowledge forward. The UCSF School of Nursing is in a unique position to provide this training because of our programs of research and collaborative experiences with others involved in symptom-related research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]